Seth Carter/YouTube Videos/Hello Stella!
Transcript There is a brief moment of silence. *'Seth: '''Are we live? I think we're live, one sec... yep, we're live and the chat's blowing up. Well, hi everybody, welcome to the stream, I'm here with... do you wanna introduce yourself? *'Stella:' I'm Stella McDonnell, creator of... a lot of things, heh. My most famous is probably Good Ol' Magic. *'Seth: And I'm Seth Carter and I made Veronica. And for those who don't know, Oscar Hamilton, creator of Collin the Speedy Boy, is dead. There's no real easy way of saying that. He lost his battle with cancer and he is no longer with us. Now, Stella, you were a long-time friend of Hamilton and-- *'''Stella: Everybody's bringing up the video you made about me in the chat. *'Seth: '''Yeah, I thought they might. To make a long story short, Stella and I had a conversation in the Twitter DMs and she agreed to talk to me on a stream about the situation. *'Stella:' Yeah, that's true. *'Seth:' So, we haven't really decided how long this stream will be or... what it'll be about really, but I just sort of feel like I needed to do this. Cause you and I haven't ever actually met each other before and after a big tragedy like this I just sorta think it's about time. Does that make sense? I don't know. *'Stella:' Suppose so. *'Seth:' So, I think the first logical step is to just talk about our games. So, um... apparently you hate Griffinface. Why's that? *'Stella:' He just seems extremely annoying to me. *'Seth: Then why'd you make him? *'''Stella: Heard of studio interference? *'Seth: '''Ah, so they wanted a goofy sidekick for the villain and cause you were forced to make him you hate him. *'Stella:' Exactly. I gusss they wanted to replicate Collin the Speedy Boy's success kinda. *'Seth:' Yeah, studios really suck when it comes to certain stuff. Studios and such are actually the reason I left Veronica. *'Stella:' I kinda feel I can't leave because if I do I fear the franchise will crumble. I'm very protectful of my characters and if I leave, they might be stupid and turn my series like how the Teen Titans are treated. *'Seth: Yeah, I get that. That's the reason I made the third game before leaving. You know, wrap up the main plot and let them just do stuff with the side characters. *'''Stella: Unless they are stupid enough to make more main games. Which they probably are. Even if I'm not the main person behind some of my series' projects, I'm still the executive producer and I always have the final word on what's to happen. Unless your name is Sam Register. *'Seth:' Nah, they won't make any more mainline games. We signed a contract about that and everything. They can still use my characters but there won't be any more actual Veronica games. *'Stella:' Let me ask this, what do you plan to do now? *'Seth:' Live life. I've got a bunch of money and I'm living in a really good neighborhood. Not much else that I could ask for. *'Stella:' No new projects? Alright. Well, for me, I have an upcoming game and I have to be honest: that must've been my weakest thing kinda cause I wasn't really involved in this game. I just let the writing team go wild. *'Seth:' Well, let's hope everything turns out okay. *'Stella:' I'm also working on a secret project. I kinda want it to be a surprise, but I can give a clue: it involves a friend of mine and a fun little thing called TBD. *